Marauder's In Love
by MyLovelyMarauder
Summary: Ahh it's a Marauder's year at hogwarts. Love, friendship, family we love it all and they do too. Rated M for some sex and maybe some swearing. Plus some RxS Slash so if you don't like it it's probably not the story for you. Disclaimer: Do not own any Harry Potter characters only the plot. SxR JxL Pretty please R&R!
1. Epilogue

**Hey guys I know it's probably a bother but please review! I want to make my stories more enjoyable for you. So pretty please review!  
****~Love MyLovelyMarauder.**

Marauder's In Love

**Potter get up now!** Lily Evans yelled. It was early morning Christmas time when the students of Hogwarts are almost all but gone. The boys Gryffindor dorm consisted of four six years. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. All the boys were asleep except Remus. Sirius threw a pillow at Lily for screaming so early and at this she picked up the pillow and beat him with it. "Oww Evans don't be so cruel. It's early!" Sirius whined at Lily. She proceeded to hit James with the same pillow she hit Sirius with. "Ugh fine Lils I'm up. But, after seven years I'd think you'd know me to not want to get up." James said as he stood up out of bed. Lily's eyes widened as she saw the boy in nothing but is knickers. But, she blushed wildly when she saw his…manly part was erected. James followed her eyes looked down and smirked. He then struck a sexy pose and she blushed even more if that was possible. "I'm gonna go take a really cold shower Hun." He said with a seductive wink. "Moony can you and Lily get up Padfoot?" James asked sweetly and before either could answer he was off to the loo. "I guess we've got to get this guy up." Lily stated she went to wake up Sirius but Remus stopped her. "What's wrong?" Lily asked. "I've got an idea." Remus said with a Marauder mischief grin. He walked over to Sirius and kissed his cheek and said "Hey handsome if you get up you get more." Sirius leapt up and looked expectantly. Remus and Lily burst with laughter. "Ha-ha nice one Rem!" Lily said panting from the loss of breath at that moment James and Sirius traded places as James walked out of the loo and Sirius walked in. "I saw Sirius Moony and I don't appreciate you getting him err...that happy this early." James said moodily. Remus defended himself and then they were all laughing in the commons waiting for Sirius to get ready. As he descended the stairs they all wrapped themselves up in cloaks, scarves, and Lily in an adorably fluffy hat and headed out of the castle onto the freshly snowed grounds. "Hogwarts is beautiful this time of year and so romantic." Lily said dreamily with a smile to James. The four walked to the carriages. Sirius' arm hook ed around Remus' waist and James and Lily were holding hands. They all piled onto one carriage and headed for Hogsmede with love in the air. It was going to be an amazing day


	2. Snowball Fights and Love

Chapter two.

They were heading to the Three Broomsticks when a snow ball hit the back of James' head. He spun around pulling out his wand "Oi who threw that?" Just when he said this another one hit his face. "Calm down love it's just a little snowball!" Lily said laughing. "You Lily are lucky that I'm such a gentleman." He said adopting a high powered tone. "Ha you a gentleman? Come on James that's your worst joke yet!" Moony said laughing. "Yeah, yeah moons I know." James said laughing as well. With a yell Lily jumped on James' back and whispered "I love you James Potter." "I love you too Miss Evans." He replied happily. Sirius and Moony looked at each other nodded their heads and said in unison "**EWW!**" Ha-ha they all laughed. When they entered the Three Broomsticks they found a secluded booth. Once they sat Moony and Sirius were locked by the lips. "Talk about **eww**!" Lily said with a smirk. "Awe but it looks like fun" James said with a devilish grin. Lily cupped his face with her hands and the two were snogging... not trying to eat each others faces off like the other two though.

Just then a waitress walked up and cleared her voice and said "Can I help you?" "Um yes four butterbeers please" James said with a thick voice. "You think she's used to this stuff?" James said after she left. "Well I think so since the Three broomsticks does serve a lot of err teens." Moony said trying to suppress a slight laugh. "Ha-ha snogging is fun and I know Sirius is always in the mood but we came here to hang out so can we all talk some?" Lily asked politely. "As you wish your majesty." Sirius said jokingly. They began to talk about school because none of them really wanted to talk about the killings going around. "Did you hear some Hufflepuff girl has a crush on our little wormy?" James said laughing. "Yeah I did hear that. I hope he takes a chance with her she's so nice and kind of cute." Lily said with hope evident in her voice. "So where do y'all want to head now?" Moony asked. "Can we have a snowball fight?" Lily asked looking like a child. "I don't want too." James said. "Please James please!" Lily said begging then she leant over to whisper in his ear. "If you do this for me now I'll do something special for you later." Her voice was a seductive purr. "O-okay guys l-lets go f-fight." James said stuttering. "Yes thanks babe! You're the best!" Lily said with a grin that reached ear to ear.

They rapt themselves tight in their scarves and headed out into the cold for the fight. And, by the end of it every Gryffindor was involved. James was about the throw a snowball when someone grabbed his scarf and was pulling him away from the battle and behind a big tree. The kidnapper was Lily and her eyes had a look of lust. She smashed her lips onto James'. He was shocked at first and then he had a hungry lustful look in his eyes as he dived into the kiss. Lily shoved her tongue into his mouth exploring it with such intensity. James pulled her off him smiled and said "Whoa there tiger calm down more later." He smiled and hugged her. "What was the hug for?" Lily asked also smiling. "It felt right. It showed love." James said sweetly. She landed a soft loving peck on James' lips. The two walked back were the fight died out. Remus and Sirius were waiting for them and they headed back to the carriages.

Once they were back at the Gryffindor common room they realized it was empty so Lily grabbed James by his tie and hurled him to the girl's dorm after saying the counter jinx. While Sirius drug Moony to the boy's dorm. Lily locked the door turned around and smiled at him. "I love you Lily." Moaned James as she sucked on his neck. Nipping at his collarbone she pulled his shirt up over his head. He replied by slowly unbuttoning her shirt revealing her milky white skin and snaking his hand up her thigh. She moaned in eagerness and wanting and oh how he loved her moan especially when she was moaning for him. She unbuttoned his trousers while he undid her bra. She looked beautiful pale white skin glinting red hair covering her back. He kicked his pants to the side along with their shirts and her bra she too kicked her pants off. She pushed him on his bed straddled him then looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Asked a breathless James. "Muffliato" Lily mumbled at the door then she started kissing his neck again and again. James let out a low manly moan and whimpered "Now Lily I need you now!" She grinned mischievously at him. She slowly hovered her hand over his erection slightly brushing the tip teasing him. He gasped pushing her hand down on top of it. She laughed. He pulled off her panties while she ripped of his boxers. He grabbed her hips lined himself up with her and looked up for approval. She blushed and nodded so he slid in and oh Merlin it felt so good. She moaned and sighed as James pushed himself in and out. They started going faster and every time James put himself in her she thrust her tongue in his mouth. To put it point blank she was fucking his mouth and James loved every bit of it. He bit her neck and she screamed in pleasure and he now understood why they needed the muffliato charm. "Oh does Miss Evans like biting?" James said mockingly. She blushed "Oh yes James yes do it again." "You'll have to say please." James whispered with a purr. "Please James bite me!" As she said this James obliged with a bite on her breast. He licked and sucked and somehow she wanted more. She moaned biting her lip to suppress a scream. Finally she was close and oh so was he. "Lily…now is…now." James said all though it was more of a moan. James pushed all of himself inside her one last time and came. Her body coiled around him as his orgasm pushed her over the edge. She came harder then she had in her life. She saw stars from keeping her eyes closed so tight. She rolled off of him and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you." James whispered with a peck on her lips. "I love you too." After their breathing leveled out and their hearts slowed down Lily said "Let's go down to the commons and wait the other two yeah?" Lily replied smiling. "Yeah Lils okay." James said. They dressed and went down to the common.

Meanwhile after Sirius dragged Remus up the staircase locked the door put a silencing charm on it, he set out to work on Remus. They were both too nervous to actually do _it_ but that doesn't mean that they didn't know how to get each other off. Remus bit down on Sirius' bottom lip sucking on it eagerly. Sirius moaned into Remus' mouth out of pleasure. "Moony too much…clothes!" Sirius panted writhing under Remus' weight. Sirius began undressing the other quickly. Remus struggled with Sirius' tie. Sirius began to undo the tie himself. "Yes undress for me!" Remus begged touching himself. Sirius licked his lips tauntingly as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt but Remus ripped it open. Remus licked down Sirius' chest teasing his nipple with his tongue. He dipped his tongue into Sirius' bellybutton getting a gasp of pleasure from Sirius. He then kept licking down south until Sirius' erection brushed his cheek. "Oh great Godric please Moony!" Sirius begged. Moony laughed at him. Remus took off Sirius' and his own trousers and skivvies then slid his tongue just over the tip and Sirius nearly came by that simple action. Remus slowly moved is mouth sucking on the other boy's erection tenderly. "Oh moons so good." Sirius whimpered. Remus' mouth was so warm it took all of Sirius' strength not to thrust forward into his mouth. Remus' head was bobbing up and down his tongue sliding with every movement. He took Sirius into his hand and jerked him while teasing Sirius with his mouth. Sirius moaned and screamed Remus' name when he came harder than ever. Sirius panting for breath flipped Remus on his back did a quick cleaning charm and started nibbling on Remus' earlobe. "Do you want it dirty my little werewolf?" Sirius purred into Remus' ear. Remus nodded and Sirius whispered "I bet that my voice right now is more a turn on for you than anything else." Again Remus nodded and Sirius laughed he slid his hand down the other boys body and grabbed a hold of his cock rubbing gently. Remus shuddered writhing and moaning under Sirius' touch. Sirius kissed his lips his chest bit his nipple "I want to hear you Moony!" Sirius whined pleaded more like it. So Remus loosened up a little and started to let his moans slip out his mouth. "Mph Sirius I'm close!" Shouted Remus and at that moment he came into the boy's hand. They caught their breaths kissed each other cleaned up and headed for the commons. Lily and James were playing wizard's chess and a few first years were playing snapping cards. "Ready to head to the feast you two?" James asked the boy's nodded and they all left for dinner. The food was delicious as always, and the four felt exhausted after the long day so they headed back to the dorms bid each other goodnight and all went to sleep. It was truly a fun day.


	3. Flashback's

Chapter three.

James woke up the next morning because of moans from the other bed at first he thought the blokes were at it but then he saw Remus alone in his own bed. He looked over and he found that Sirius was just thoroughly enjoying his dream. James shook his head and went to the loo for a shower. Once in he started to harden thinking of the previous night with Lily. He slowly started to wank himself off thinking he could do it in peace until he heard Sirius walk in and start doing the same thing probably continuing his dream. The two must admit it was a little awkward but they already started so they must finish James bit his lip to suppress a moan and Sirius well was Sirius so he was loud. They got out and dressed and went to breakfast. Lily followed shortly after with one of her mates she parted with her kissed James and hugged Sirius and sat across from them starting to get some eggs and toast.

She blushed though when she noticed the hickie on James' neck. "Sorry James I can get rid of that if you want me too." "What this?" He asked gesturing to the hickie. "No way. I like it. It reminds me of you." He said batting his lashes at her. She laughed and started eating occasionally choking when Sirius makes a joke about her and James' sex life. It was Sunday so again nothing to do. Lily does her homework as per usual. James, Sirius, and Lupin are playing a prank on the Slytherin's. Finally the three got back she handed James his essay for potions that she wrote for him and he kissed her thank you. Moony wrote his and Sirius' essay since Sirius was potions illiterate. They talked about school then Lily said. "I wonder how Peter is doing those Slytherin's really tore the mickie out of him he's still in St. Mungo's." "Yeah Wormy will be alright though Lilybug. But, let's not talk about it please?" Sirius said. "Yeah alright. I'm just worried." Lily said sadly. "We all are. So everybody done with homework?" Lupin asked trying to change the subject. "I think you mean are we?" Lily said gesturing to herself and Remus "Done with homework and yes we are" They all laughed at the truth.

"You want to head to lunch so we can see are latest prank?" James asked Lily with a happy marauder grin. "Rem will I regret it?" Lily asked Remus wearily. "Oh of course Lilydeer why wouldn't you?" Sirius said sarcastically. They walked down to lunch but before they reached the great hall Severus Snape walked up with his posse of Slytherin's and hit Lily in the eye knocking her down. "Filthy little mudblood." Said Severus then spat on the floor. James helped her up asked if she was okay and before any of them could retaliate she said "Wait! If anyone is going to hit snivellus it's going to be me!" With that said she punched him and another Slytherin while James and the others got the rest. When the muggle type brawl was finished and the Slytherin's ran off James asked Lily again "Are you okay?" "Never been better." Lily replied James hugged her and so did Remus but Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist spun her around and practically screamed "You were bloody brilliant Lilybear!" "Thanks Sirius I love you!" "Love you too little sis." Sirius said playfully but everybody knew he meant it. "Awe my best friend and my girlfriend getting along and loving each other this is a great day oh and don't forget Moony we all love you too." James said giving each Moony and Sirius a kiss. "Ha-ha okay school boy let's go down to lunch shall we?" Lily asked walking down the stairs. James watched his girlfriend walk away her waist length hair flowing down her back her hips rocking slightly from side to side. Her hour glass figure moving to the rhythm of her steps James could watch her walk all day until Sirius bumped his shoulder and said "Oi mate close your mouth would ya?" The boys ran to ketch up to Lily and by the time they did they were in the great hall.

Lily's curiosity got a hold of her so she finally had to ask "What's this great prank again?" "Well there are two unfortunately." Remus said. He hates and loves going for the pranks that James and Sirius pull. James and Sirius usually have to pull Remus along and Peter usually follows along happily. Today though Remus is looking forward to the prank they pulled on the Slytherin's. The Marauder's and Lily looked at the Slytherin table. At first nothing happened but then Lily saw that each and every one of them broke out in boils but the best part was when they tried to stand they were stuck to their seats. So they had to just sit there with boils on their faces until the professors could help. "Wow! That was brilliant you three. Why boils and chair sticking though?" Lily asked in awe. "Well there my sweet Lily boils are painful and if they have to sit there in pain for a large amount of time then it might give them a taste of their own medicine." James replied looking mighty proud as they ran back to Gryffindor common room before they could get yelled at.

"Don't get staggy on us Prongs." Sirius chirped and they all laughed. James and Lily were sitting on the couch. Remus in a chair closest to them and Sirius lay on the floor. "So LilyDoe want to go…" He trailed off letting Lily's mind imagine it. "Push you off the astronomy tower?" She asked hopeful and then she pushed him. He toppled onto Sirius. "Oh James if you wanted my love all you had to do was ask." Sirius drawled in a poor imitation of a southern bell. "Yes Sirius I'll I've ever wanted was you!" James replied and they both pretended to snog. "Gasp! You two-timer Jamie! I'm going to run off with Remus!" Lily proclaimed and sat on his lap. "Oh Lily our hearts have been stolen so we must relinquish this time to be together." He sighed dramatically and they embraced in a hug by the end of it they were all laughing their arses off. "Lily when you yelled did you say gasp?" Sirius asked fondly. "Yes Sirius I did." Lily replied as if talking to a young child. "Anyone else remember just how Lily asked out James?" Remus asked. "How could I forget?" Lily replied.

FLASHBACK TO 6TH YEAR.

"**JAMES POTTER!**" A hell fire Lily yelled. James ignored her. So she stomped by where he and his friends were sitting at the great hall at lunch. "Potter I need to talk to you." She said politely. Again he ignored her. At this point she was furious so she stood up on the table and bellowed. "**JAMES CHARLIE POTTER!**" "Oh Lily didn't see you what do you want?" he asked curtly. "You were right I'm a bloody prude with a stick up her arse! I hex I shout I'm just an overall bitch! But, if you can forgive me I'd like to go on a date with you. If you'd like to know why it's because I'm a moron and fell in love with you." She said loud and clearly. "Does this mean I have to stop calling you Evans?" He asked not trying to hold back his smile. "I'm not always going to have the last name Evans but I think Potter has a nice ring to it." At this point James couldn't control himself he leapt up onto the table and kissed her and the great hall erupted into cheers. The two haters became lovers like James always predicted.

END FLASHBACK.

"Ha-ha that's my best memory. Not only did she say I was right and that she loved me but she also said she'd like to marry me." James said dreamily. Just then Lily got a very mischievous grin and said be right back. She ran to her dorm and grabbed a little black velvet box and ran down. She then got on one knee took James hand in hers and said "Oh my sweet, sweet mischief maker I love you. You are the stag to my doe would you do me the honor of being my husband?" James looked stunned as did Sirius and Remus but then he said "Only if we tell people and you kiss me." Lily pretended to ponder "Okay sounds fair." She kissed him and then slid the ring on his finger. "Whoa you two are now engaged." They expected Sirius to say something stupid but no this time it was Remus. "No shite Rem" Lily said. "Hey Remus remember when me and Lily-doe found out you liked Siri?" "Hah do I?"

FLASHBACK TO 5th YEAR

Remus walked into the potions that day and all he could smell was Sirius and it made him melt and not think clearly although he wishes he was thinking clearly when he asked James and Lily this "Why does the room smell of Padfoot?" "That" Lily said indicating towards the brewing potion "is Amortentia" "Something you'd like to tell us Remus?" James asked evilly. "Yes." Remus said slumping down "I'm in love with Padfoot" He said shyly "Gosh Rem you two are such knackers you know that?" Lily exclaimed. "Huh?" Remus asked confused. "Knackers?" James said amused. "He loves you too now go be with him." "I will…right after potions. He might like me back but I still want and need to pass this class." They sat down with Lily fuming, Remus' stomach in knots and James looking slightly bored.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh ha-ha keep laughing Sirius. What about when we found out you liked Moony." Suddenly Sirius quit laughing and turned really red. "You wouldn't!" Sirius said scared. "Oh Padfoot you know I would" James replied smugly…"now let's see AH-HA now I remember."

FLASHBACK TO 5th YEAR

"James I'm only coming up to your dorm because I need help in divination." "Oh you think tha-wait do you hear that?" James asked stopping short. "Yeah it sounds kind of humpy. Oh let's look!" She said excited. But, what they saw was a scary sight Sirius was wanking but what he was saying was the weird part. "Humph Moony yes…oh merlin moons." Looks like Sirius was in the mood for some wolfy loving.

END FLASHBACK

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" They all erupted into laughter…oh except Sirius of course. "Aw Sirius do you need a hug?" James and Lily said synchronized. Sniff "Yes please sissy and brother Jim." "Oh come here poor baby." Lily said James however said "My name isn't Jim Padfoot we've been over this." But, he hugged him anyway. Remus walked over wrapped his arms around his three friends and told all of them "I love you Prongs, Padfoot and, Doe." If it wasn't because Peter was not well and hadn't been hanging out with death eaters he would have told him too.

"We love you too Moony." They replied. "Hey what about when they actually got to asking each other out James?" Lily asked deviously. Both boys froze. "Why I think I should spark your memory my little Lilydoe." James said his smirk growing wider.

FLASHBACK TO THE END OF 5TH YEAR.

"Go Sirius…no, no buts just go." "But Lily…I'm scared. " "Oh go on you big baby." "Fine…Moony hey. Hey Moony. OI MOONY!" Remus turned around and blushed at Sirius from afar. "Yes Padfoot?" He said his voice cracking. Sirius walked up until they were face to face. "I um was, was wondering…" He trailed off. Self-consciously both boys slowly gravitated towards each together until their noses bumped and they both laughed awkwardly. Their breathing got heavier and heavier until Remus whispered harshly "Oh sod it." And, he kissed him. It was rushed but Sirius looped his arm around his lover and tried to make it a real kiss. Unfortunately their teeth bumped and again they both laughed. "Shh I'm not going anywhere." Sirius whispered and they kissed again this time a little more properly. After what felt like ages to Lily and James but was only like 5 minutes a very proud looking Sirius and a very shaken and nervous Remus emerged from the hallway holding hands.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey we did not bump noses!" Sirius said indignantly. "Yeah, yeah Sirius we know." They replied almost as if they had said that a million times before…which they probably had. "Hey James?" Lily asked. "Yeah lilyplump?" "You know I hate that and I'm tired want to go up to bed?" James flushed recovered then said "Yawn well I am tired night boys." "Yeah we're tired to goodnight." And, the boys went to their dorm and Lily and James stayed up talking about their future until two in the morning when finally they passed out on the common room armchair. When at the boys dorm Remus said "Hey Sirius do you remember how awkward yet wonderful are uh hem first time was?" his voice cracked. "Do I? That's my favorite memory the day you let me have you fully and always." "Think about it."

Flashback to summer in-between 5th and 6th year.

"Are you sure Moony? Because you don't have to do this we can wait." Remus slowly approached Sirius and kissed him deeply, longingly, and lovingly. "I've never been more sure now you gonna get in my trousers or do I?" He asked devilishly. Sirius didn't need any more convincing. He walked swiftly okay he ran to the bed where Remus was sitting his shirt unbuttoned and hanging loosely around himself. To be honest it was a pretty hot sight. He leaned over Remus and kissed him one soft peck two, three, a longer fourth one and finally one none stopping kiss whilst Sirius was doing this Remus was unbuttoning Sirius' shirt and exploring his chest. They kissed and stripped each other to their boxers but, one more time Sirius asked Remus one more time "Are you sure?" "Sirius I want, no I need you and if you keep fondling my chest you'll lose your chance because I'll cum in my pants." Remus replied with a throaty chuckle. Sirius kissed Remus on his neck and chest all the way down to his boxer line and then he removed them up and over his erection. Then unexpectedly he was flat on his back and Moony was now the undresser. For a guy whose never done something like this before he was pretty good at it.

Now there weren't going to have sex really Remus was to scared but what he recomended was good enough to Sirius. Ever so carefully Sirius grabbed Remus' full length and started to stroke him. The little noises and moans Remus was making was delicious to Sirius and he was becoming so hard himself it was painful. "You ready?" "Yes Siri." Sirius grabbed their two rock hard erections and held them together in his hand both boys instantly moaned and started moving and after about seven minutes they started bucking their hips slowly getting closer and closer to their releases. And, when it happened it was well it was like magic.

END FLASHBACK

"It was wonderful love." Sirius said "Now lets get some sleep." The two boys rapped their arms around eachother and fell into a peaceful sleep. For a boring Sunday it was pretty magical.


	4. Oh

_Chapter Four_

"I don't really know why Lily has been acting so strangely Sirius." Remus said curiously. "I asked James he said he didn't know. I'll go talk to her. Can I see the map?" Sirius asked. "Sure Padfoot. Here you go." With the map in hand he went to find Lily. He looked on the map and saw that she was in the library. He walked there thinking about what was wrong when he was outside the library door. When he walked in a few third years blushed and he winked at them. When he saw Lily he noticed she'd been crying so he rushed over to her. "Lily what's wrong? What's happened?" He asked in a rush. Lily was a strong girl so she tried to brush it off. "It's nothing Sirius." She said. "Did you mean Sirius as in serious or Sirius as in my name?" He asked getting a small chuckle come from her. "Both." She muttered.

"Now come on Lilyflower you can tell me anything. Are you and James fighting?" "Oh no, no it's not that it's just well I'm…I'm pregnant." "Oh" Was all Sirius could say. He was worried I mean she was only in her seventh year. "I take it you haven't told James?" "No, I'm scared of what he'll say." "He'll be happy Lily, scared, but happy. And, we'll always be here for you." "Thank you Sirius. Do, do think you can be there when I tell him? I need the support." Of course…mom" She giggled. "That'll take some getting used to." She said. "Let's go tell James we're having a baby." Sirius said somewhat delighted. "Yeah you're right let's go." "He is…" Sirius paled. "What's wrong?" Lily asked. "He's one isle over." "Oh…" "Yeah oh." James said coming out of his hiding place.

**Cliff Hanger!  
Sorry it's so short. I kinda got writers block :(  
Hope you enjoy what's there though!**


End file.
